


Finding Your Inner Rat

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully are back with each other...with help.





	Finding Your Inner Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: This fic is set immediately after the finale. We're in bed with M&S. I loved the finale, I gotta say. So doing something slightly campy with it doesn't mean I don't respect what we were given. Just gotta say that.

 

Dedication: To Sharon! This is my apology!fic per your request. I hope you enjoy it!! Peace and hugs and smut!

 

 

 

As I fiddle with the sash holding her robe closed and she looks into my eyes, I wonder if this is even okay tonight. We've been through so much. *She's* been through so much. Things worse than a few beatings in a military jail.

 

Her hair's longer. She's softer. I'm afraid to touch this new woman even though the same eyes are looking at me, the same shining, turquoise eyes. They pull me in and I find myself pulling on the sash slowly, as if I don't want her to notice. I want to get her as naked as possible without her noticing. The thought brings a tired smile to my face.

 

I finger the knot open with one hand and the bottom side of her robe opens slightly. The unblemished cream skin of the inside of her breast is revealed, the silk caught tantalizingly on her nipple. I rest my hand on her waist, the cool silk heating under my skin and watch her close her eyes.

 

**She wants you to look at it.**

 

"Huh?" I ask her.

 

"Didn't say anything," she sighs, eyes still closed.

 

She didn't? I could have sworn... Maybe it was the neighbor's TV.

 

I slide my hand into her hair and she opens darkened eyes to look at me. "You're so beautiful, Scully," I tell her honestly. I truly can't believe she's finally lying here next to me, her skin softer than the silk still covering it, sweet, red mouth waiting for me to kiss it again.

 

She doesn't say a word, just takes the edge of her robe and opens it up, pulling it off her shoulder, baring one full breast, nipple already tight and erect for me. For me? It's been so long. I do remember how we were together. I remember the sounds she made. I remember how snug is, how she liked to have my fingers inside of her first. But it was so fucking long ago. And I just have to know what she's offering.

 

I look down at her beautiful breast and swallow the now excessive moisture in my mouth. "Do you want...to?" I ask her.

 

**Well, duh.**

 

I look up quickly at her face. Her peaceful, blushed face, waiting. "What?" I ask her, disbelieving. Her voice was too deep. And she looks... I just don't see her saying that.

 

"Mulder, I haven't said anything yet. But if you'll give me a second, maybe you'll get the answer you want." Her eyes go hooded and her lips part. Definitely sure signs of Scully arousal. I don't have another moment to think about what can only be my own voice in my head when she picks up my hand and places it against her breast so that I'm cupping her and lifting her nipple slightly.

 

Unreal. She just cannot be this soft. My dick rises up against my jeans and I squeeze at her a little, looking from the round flesh molded in my hand to her face, changing with her mounting desire.

 

My inner caveman comes to life suddenly and I want her under me. She used to like to be on top, my Scully, but I need this tonight. I need to reclaim her. I could never tell her that, of course. She'd never have any of that, but... God, I can't explain it. It's kinda sick really, but I just want her to know whose she is after all this time.

 

**She wants it more than you, dipshit.**

 

Okay now that just isn't cool. It's a man's voice. It's in my head. I think. I turn to look over my shoulder and around the room. Is there some sort of speaker on the wall? Is it...housekeeping??

 

"Mulder, what's going on?" Scully says, slithering her body closer, touching her nipple to my T-shirt, insinuating her leg between mine and rubbing against my cock and balls.

 

"Unng," I groan, closing my eyes on it for a moment. "It's nothing," I tell her. It's nothing, I tell myself. I just may be going a little crazy is all. Not a big deal. If I can finally fuck Scully again, it's really a small price. As she pulls on my shoulder and rolls me over on top of her, all worry drains away and the vicious need to bury my dick in her takes its place.

 

I sit up over her and rip my T-shirt over my head. Her hands are immediately on me, gliding hungrily over my chest and abs. I reach down and pull her tiny underwear off her hips and down her legs and off, baring her strawberry blond curls and the loveliest inner thighs I've ever bitten.

 

**Eat her,** the voice says. The voice! Fuck me if it doesn't sound exactly like Alex Krycek. Great. I've developed an imaginary friend who sounds like my dead enemy. Only...he's not exactly my enemy any more. Maybe he never was. But he's gone. I saw him before, but I'm not seeing him now. It's just me. It's just that I *do* want to eat her. So bad I can already taste her lips swelling in my mouth.

 

I scoot down and open her legs as I settle my face between them. I grunt as I suck on the inside of her leg, high up, so that I can smell her really good.

 

"Muller..." she sighs and I feel her insistent, but gentle touch at the back of my head. I bite her a little harder and she yelps. Like she used to when I'd do that. I love that sound. "Yessss..." she whines. "Ohmulderyes."

 

I shift higher and tongue lightly over her lips that are still hiding her clit from me. She shivers and arches her breasts up into the air with a deep groan. I can't help it; I peel her sex open with my thumbs and begin pressing my tongue against the underside of her clit rhythmically.

 

"Awwwnnnn!!!" she yells and grips my head to her.

 

**Like cinnamon...**

 

Did I say that? No, I'm too busy. But she does taste kind of spicy like that. It was his voice again. It was undeniably his.

 

Oh fuck, he's here. It's not in my head. It never was. He's here.

 

**Don't stop, Mulder. She's close.**

 

How the fuck do you know?!

 

With a growl, I start licking her hard, dipping into her hole then slicking her juices up to her clit before I suck on it. I'm too turned on to think. I've got Scully's pussy under my mouth and Krycek's voice in my head. It's crazy. But that's what my life is all about, I suppose. He wants me to make her come? Fine, Alex, I'll make her come.

 

I lighten, shorten, and quicken my strokes, knowing she likes it just to the right. Real quick. She starts shaking. "Ohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahohyeahmulderyeah..." is her whimpered litany. I peek up to see her brows knit, her breath coming in pants.

 

**Oh. Yeah.**

 

His voice is in my ear now. I don't question why my cock just sprang up and demanded out of my pants. She starts to spasm and I press my tongue hard and fast right on her clit.

 

**She wants to talk dirty when you do that, but she's afraid of what you'll think of her.**

 

"Say it," I growl, lifting my mouth off her for just a moment then bending back down to suck at her.

 

"Fuck me!!!"

 

Wow. She's always been pretty quiet in bed. I didn't know she had it in her.

 

**I did,** Alex says.

 

"How?" I ask without thinking.

 

"From behind. Please. Is that okay?" Scully says quietly, out of breath.

 

Holy shit. Did she just say that? My demure, quiet Scully.

 

**Quit waiting around. Don't make her feel weird about it. She needs it that way. Give it to her.**

 

He sure is bossy. I have to wonder if he's always going to interrupt when I'm trying to do Scully from now on until the end of time. I guess there are worse things. The tickle in my ear when he talks is actually kind of...nice.

 

**Thanks.**

 

I shift up off the bed and start taking off my pants. Oh God, Krycek's going to see. I guess there's nothing I can do about that.

 

**Nope,** he supplies a little too gleefully. Since he can hear my thoughts I decide to try thinking at him.

 

Krycek, we're gonna have to set some rules when this is over.

 

**Glad you have your priorities straight.**

 

As I push my jeans and underwear down my legs, I get a **Mm, mm, mm,** from Krycek. I blush, but shake it off and tell Scully to turn over. She does, the robe hiding her backside now from my view. I'll have to fix that. I haven't seen Scully's ass in months.

 

Naked, I climb back onto the bed and lift the robe up and over her hips, baring her bottom.

 

**She feels dirty. But she feels loved. It's very good for her.**

 

You know what she feels physically or just how she thinks, Krycek?

 

**Either or both, but right now just what she's thinking.**

 

Jesus.

 

**No, it's Alex.**

 

Shut up for a minute, dammit.

 

I lick my lips. This could actually work out quite well...knowing what she wants. I feel a twinge of guilt because he shouldn't be telling me. But my dick overrides my conscience and I take hold of her hipbones and raise her up onto her knees, spreading them wide. I line myself up and take a breath.

 

"Hold on," I tell her and she grabs for the headboard, turning her forehead down onto the pillow.

 

**Now,** he demands and I push into her quickly.

 

She cries out and I still, deep within her.

 

**Move,** he says. **Just go.**

 

I do, sliding in and out of her. Jesus, she feels good. Better than I'd remembered.

 

**Yeah. Move that fine ass,** his voice smirks.

 

"No..." I groan, feeling my cock pulse and thrum inside her heat, feeling his non-existent breath on my ear. Krycek, do NOT make comments about my ass! Not now. Fuck. She's good. She's tight and wet. So good.

 

"It's okay," she murmurs back to me, misunderstanding. "Harder. It's okay."

 

**You heard the woman,** Krycek's deep voice rumbles.

 

"AAAAHHH!!" I yell, throwing my head back and pulling her hips tight into my rocking pelvis. I plunge deeply, grunting on each thrust and I look down to see her arms shaking as she tries to hold herself away from the hard wood of the headboard.

 

**Do you know I can feel her?** he whispers. **Feel her around you.**

 

Tears spring to my eyes as I feel her muscles clench around me and I know he feels it. She comes and I smooth my hands over her buttocks as she shivers through another powerful orgasm. Then when she's done, I pull out, turn her over, and bury myself in her again. And this time as I fuck my partner, I kiss her.

 

I want him to feel that, too.

 

I ride her body, pumping between her spent legs, and kiss her deep, tasting her again, loving how she submits her mouth to me, her well-fucked body. My orgasm trembles up through my groin. I feel it swell my cock within her. And then I release. Hard, hot jets, filling her. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wonder if I could get her pregnant again. But that thought and all others are washed away as she takes all that I have in me and I let go of her tongue, which I'd sucked into my mouth, and I collapse on top of her.

 

**Thank you...** I hear quietly. Not her. Him.

 

Thank you.

 

I feel myself think it before I can stop it. I guess, after all this, I do owe him.

 

Do you want me to masturbate later or something?

 

All I hear is his devilish giggling. I could get used to it.

 

I roll off of Scully and she rolls with me, up against me. I pull her small body in close, sighing. I missed her breasts pressed against my skin after sex.

 

**Tell her,** he says.

 

"I missed your boobs, Scully," I say, petting her hair.

 

Now I hear them both laughing. God, this is weird.

 

"They missed you, Mulder."

 

**They did. She fondles them a lot when she masturbates.**

 

I almost choke on my own spit.

 

"You okay, Mulder?" Scully asks, rising up.

 

"Yeah," I say, getting my breath back.

 

You've been *watching* her?

 

**Well, I can't watch you *every* time.**

 

My brain freezes. I can't... I just can't process all that right now.

 

Alex? We've got some talking to do, you know that, right?

 

**If you want to, Mulder.**

 

You mean I have a choice?

 

Scully snuggles into my side and I pull the sheet up over us. He doesn't answer. Maybe souls get tired, too.

 

"Muller," Scully mumbles sleepily. "Don't ever leave again."

 

I nod and then tuck her head under my chin and talk to the ceiling. "I don't ever want to be apart again, Scully."

 

**You won't be,** he tells me.

 

I close my eyes. And I wonder if he'll be there in the morning. And every morning after that. I decide if he wants to be, it's okay.

 

It's okay.

 

I feel myself slide into sleep.


End file.
